<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спрайт: Лис-сэнсей by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922122">Спрайт: Лис-сэнсей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020'>fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Odotte iru youdesuga [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sprite, Внеконкурс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый юный учитель и его ЭМОЦИИ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Odotte iru youdesuga [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>4 левел - макси и иллюстрации, Внеконкурс 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спрайт: Лис-сэнсей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921414">Odotte iru youdesuga</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020">fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/view/36TuJ">ПОЛНЫЙ РАЗМЕР</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>